Jesse Story for better or worst
by BlankMinds77
Summary: Jesse hate his life and well just everything cause his queen isnt by his side but well something good might come back into his lfe just read you wont be disapointed
1. Chapter 1

Please Awake

written by Jesse Aarons

This is my first fan fic so be nice

Summary:This takes place 3 weeks after Jesses made May Belle princess of Terabithia and still hasnt come to tearms of what has happend whats worse is that he has gone back into his shell barely talking and if he does is to say 1 or 2 words,he barely goes back into his and Leslie's kingdom cause every inch holds her memories to him which has driven him to such dark and deep depression but something good will come of going in one more time.

Saddness chapter 1

~Jesses point of view~

I woke up like normal it was about 7am and not even a school day why was i waking up so early,well i can barely sleep i have "that day" running threw my head as always me driving with my music teacher and her looking at me and asking me "are you forgetting something?".

I should have yelled "YES iam sorry i am going to be with Leslie all day"

But I dont i pretend everything is ok and that we are going to have a great time well we do i mean i was learning and i had her undevided attention Leslie would be ok with out me if i wasnt there right?

WRONG so far away from right it wasnt even funny,I get back and my whole family is in the living room worried about me asking me "where have you been" I told mom i was going out well truthfully she was half asleep so more and likely she didnt hear me,my father stares at me and i can almost swear his eyes are softening to me he says in a calm and almost sad voice the words i hear every day and night in my head the cause of my pain to the point i wish for death just so i can be with her "your friend Leslie is dead".

It feels like i got punched in the stomach as i hear the details of how it has happend,I try calming myself "no no leslie couldnt be dead your lying".

I yell again at him making it seem like everything is ok if i just go over to her house and see her i know it was just a mean joke from my family to get back at me cause they might not know where i was.

I race outta the house to her house only to see 3 police cars,my mind snaps my heart is pounding like crazy no NO she isnt dead she cant be,i race back into the house and into my room slaming my dresser against the door blocking my self in i throw back my little cover curtain and rumage threw my trunk.

I grab my art book and flip threw the pages like crazy until i see that one page,its a picture of her i drew last night since i couldnt stop thinking of her I knew i had fallen in love and now she was gone,my heart was beating real fast and my chest hurt badly,i gripped it and held the book with her picture in my arms and cried to sleep.

I awoke the next morning with my cover on me someone must have put that on me i didnt even deserve that maybey it was all a bad dream i will just get a bit tidy uped and go down do my chores have breakfast and go meet up with my queen,i walked down and was ready to do my normal routine but my mom stopped me she told me that dad was doing it.

That was truly odd why would he but i wasnt going to complain,i sat down and grabbed a pancake my sisters were eyeing me and seemed annoyed i was eating well i didnt care my sisters were always being pest so i didnt let what they think bother me, as i ate i heard my parents say that we should go over and pay our respects but why? it didnt make any sense she had to be alive yesterday was a nightmare thats all no the truth was the nightmare i have lived with everyday since she was gone.

She was dead that rope snapped and she drowned and hit her head thats when my world became hell the one i loved the one who opend my heart up so much and taught me me to be myself and she accepted me as myself and i learned "close your eyes but leave your mind wide open" and to learn she loved me,it drove me insane my love was gone i made a memorial for her letting a small raft with her picture and a crown above her head go sailing down the creek and saying "she is in your hands now" the pain never left i thought it might when i made the bridge to terabithia and make May Belle princess but that was a temporary fix nothing more.

Rage chapter 2

I couldnt stand anything its been 3 weeks i hated being in the house with all the complaing and all my parents were at it yet again complaing about money or the anoying sister birgade,i left the house and headed off.

He didnt know why had back to Terabithia to him it didnt feel the same without his queen it was Leslie that made it special and it was their freindship and feelings for one another that made it grow but without her it was a lonely dead place to me,I walked he didnt run much anymore why it was like my queen was joing me sometimes May Belle and all but she went by herself mostly.

As I walked every step every little location reminded me of my Leslie. I never got to tell her how I felt which was hurting enough but the worst was she loved me for me and what did I do I left to go to the museum without her if I just took her things would have been difrent,I got to the creek and the frayed remanants of the rope and nerby the bridge I made for like a memorial to memory even her motto was used.

I truthfully didnt care anymore as I walked over the bridge the magic was gone when she left it left,I looked around I could rember her every feature which only added to my pain,it was all building up the pain of loss the anger the saddness everything and then it hit me I wanted to let me rage out and the best way would be to fight "the dark master" I yelled at the top of my lungs for him to show himself and bring back leslie to me but it was a vain attempt at best.

He wasnt the one who took her and then outta no where i was shoved hard on the ground i knew who could have done that and i was right,there he stood all in black a terrifying pressence he was the sum of Leslie and I fears and sorrow but she was gone and now he fed off of me,he laughed "what brings our king to his forgoten land?" he sneered.

I hated him i wanted to make him feel what i felt i truly did so i raced at him my arm instanly transfomerd to armor and i punched him hard knocking him into the tree,then i shoved my knee into his stomach and watched him cough and drop down my anger was fuiling me but it was going to do the same to him if i kept this up,I looked at him and yelled "you took her from me" he vanished infront of my eyes and said in the coldest voice i ever heard "you did that yourself your greed and and selfishness did all that not me so blame someone else for your sorrow former king" and then he was gone i couldnt say anything he was right it was my doing.

I walked a bit longer in the woods my temper was still boiling and then outta no where i heard my dad's voice "Jesse where are ya boy? we have to talk its important" i rolled my eyes and walked to the bridge i saw him ready to step on it but i wouldnt allow that i raced over to him and looked at him "what is it?"He couldnt belive my attitude was this way i mean i could get angry and all but not like ice not like this.

My dad held my shoulder and looked at me and then he said something i never thought he would tell me "its about Leslie" he said,i didnt get the joke what did he mean she was gone thats all there was to it why torture me and all,I stared at him and calmly but with a hint of anger said "what about her she is gone i understand this" he shook his head i couldnt belive what he was doing he was actually telling me she wasnt?

how dare he play with my heart like that that was cruel even for him "LIAR" i snapped at him backing up then another man's voice came in and out from the woods came Bill Burke Leslie's dad "No Jesse he isn't"

I stummbled and fell on my butt and looked at him wide eyed what did he mean why was he back,he came up to me and helped me up with a little smile,I looked dumbfounded for a bit he spoke calmly with a hint of gladness in his voice or was that hope "I have news for you about Leslie which you might wanna hear are you interested?"

I shouted "YES" and looked at him hoping something might help me heal myself and that might make my world better,he smiled and led me along with my dad back to the old Burke house his house there was his car and a U-haul in his drivway but why it didnt make any sense they left cause Leslie was gone but why come back to this place,I looked hard and saw movers moving tables and bed back into the house i couldnt grasp why and i saw PT come bounding up to me barking happily and jumping on my legs,i looked down and pat our little gurdain of Terabitha but i was still awe struck as into why.

I remeber when i gave PT to Leslie as a gift and she hugged me for him i felt hot in the cheeks when she held me like that but in a good way truth was i was already falling in love with her but that rainy day the last day i saw her was it the day i knew for sure she was my heart and soul,Bill smiled at me and said "now its time for that talk Jesse".

dum dee dumm dumm

to be continued

Iam sorry if the fic sucks iam new to doing fan fics and all so dont flame me to much ok?

Jesse Arrons


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse's story

sorry if the story is a little weird iam doing my very best at it so cut me some slack and as you can tell Jesse is having a bit of a hard time letting Leslie go but he might not have to just watch.

Chapter 3

Jesse's POV

I couldnt understand still what did Bill Burke want to talk to me about i mean my realtionship with his daughter was over what in the world would he want to talk to me about and let alone move back to his old place it just didnt add up something weird was happening and i couldnt wait to find out what.

Bill offerd me to sit in his car and there was Judy as well she gave me a tearfull hug who knows realy why she did that we have said our goodbyes when they left a week after my queen had died but i was told to sit and then bill came in the driver side and sat down and started up the car,i was kinda startled but settled down as we drove Bill looked at Judy then started talking as we drove "Jesse do you remeber at the wake of Leslie i told you she loved you and all?"

I looked and gulped hard my breathing was a little unsteady , a little my heart was literaly going to jump outta my chest and run off but i tried calming down i still wonderd what was he doing dredging up the wake and all wasnt i in enough pain then to hear about it all over again?

"Yeah i rember i will never forget it" Bill smiled and said "well she still does there have been some startleing things happening since we last seen you and they do have to with Leslie"

I looked like he was nuts but i looked over to Judy she would tell me whats really up but she smiled and whisperd to me "dont worry Jess you will be happy about what my husband has to say" she then nodded to him he looked about as he drove i knew all the loctaions in this town and asuming we must going somewhere special or something with all this secrecy and all.

Bill looked more serious then before and spoke again "well when Leslie was first brought to the hospital the doctors had her hooked to a life monitor cause of how she hit her head and her heart rate was unbeliveably low she wouldnt wake up Jesse and we all asumed the worst thats when we had the wake the way the doctor sayed Leslie had about a 1% of living so we assumed she would die i know thats horriable.." I snapped " Horriable you belived your own daughter was dead before the facts how could you think that she is a fighter i know that, what are you telling me this for?".

I was pissed now but i had to regain composer it was my nature i was the kinda boy who was shy i never got any respcet or recgontion only one did and that was Leslie,so i waited and then Judy took over "by the time the wake was over we went back to the hospital ready to accept our daughter's death i know you must think we are monsters for that but see it through our eyes a 1%? thats no where near enough to think she might live but thats also why we didnt show her to you it would hurt you so much,but then he chances got better we invited our family doctor to check her and she brought her back to our old hospital where we use to live thats why we packed up and left she said Leslie had a 25% chance and it got better and better but she is still in a comotose state the one person who can help is you Jesse she loved you and we know you love her we want you to come and see if you can help us,help Leslie please the doctors agree even if a person is in a coma they can hear they just need a way back and you are it".

I couldnt belive it now my heart was doing back flips she was alive she needed me i nearly burst into tears,i shook my head up and down saying "yes yes anything for her" i saw the burkes smile and start crying i couldnt wait to see her i needed to.

We finaly arrived at the hospital it was way better then ours i got out of the car and followed the burkes signing in at the reception desk i also signed and went down the hall i never did like hospitals the smell and everything but this was the place holding my love so i could bare it.

We passed a few door and went in one marke 7A i walked in after the parents there were a bunch of flowers around her bed i looked and there she was my Leslie was asleep but alive i lokked at the machines hooked up to her they were helping to keep her alive i saw Bill walk over to her and whisper to his daughet "Jesse is here hon" then he whisperd to me"please Jesse come over" I walked over and sat in the chair Judy pulled over for me i looked her all over her head was bandage but her hair was growing back nicely and even got a little longer they had a pink robe on her and she was breathing i knew i had to help cause without her heck i couldnt live,i gently touched her hand her fingers moved a little which was good she was stirring i whisperd to her "my queen please come back to me" i couldnt help it i had tears in my eyes.

I watched her closely as i stroked her hands her hands held mine tight i smiled she must know its me and she can hear me i looked over to the Burkes they were crying as i nodded and whisperd to them that she hears me, I looked back to her and talked to her gently"come on Leslie i know your stronger then this,as your king iam begging you my queen dont you leave me i need you more then anything else,i never told you how i feel about you and that haunts me even now so i will tell you i should have told you that day in the rain. I love you Leslie Burke i must have know that before that day but everyday without you is hell to me i need you that much my love please wake up please."

I couldnt belive i was crying but i couldnt help it i had to i looked at her and leaned in and kisses her gently on the cheek,her parents watched and held each other as i finaly did what i should have done long ago,i watched Leslie's mouth move a bit and then just barely hear her say "i love you".

My eyes went wide did she say what i thought she said,her lips were moving she was trying to talk and noticed the heart rate monitor it actually showed she was getting better Bill and Judy stood behind me and watched their daughter stirr a bit she kept her hands on mine.

I wasnt letting go for any reason "come on sweety iam right here and iam not letting you go no matter what" i was more then ever to have her come back we all needed her but i needed her the most,I saw her eye move under her eye lids and then slowly open,those beatifull eyes now open sleeply but awake "I love you Jesse" she said,i couldnt belive it i held her just letting it out now i mean i bawled yeah i know thats so manly but you know what i dont care i had the one i needed and loved with me so i cried like when i was a baby but a happy kind so did her parents.

I let them hug her as well but i kept my hands with hers letting her know iam here and going no where,after they were done i hugged her gently and said over and over again "i love you" she was saying the same.

Ok i know a lot of mush but so what i hope ya like it cause iam going to do a lot more and reviews are all welcomed, i know i must have misspelled a hudred words or more but now iam starting to get better and i know about the whole wake thing it was a little bit streched and all so if ya have comments on how i can do better feel free i need help and all.

well this was part 2 and part 3 should come out soon and part 4 will deal with Jesse dealing with the dark master one on one a kingdom must be restored for his queen and him.

Jesse Aaron


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jesse's POV

It was getting late thank god for Bill and Judy setting it up for that I could stay with Leslie all night,Two nurses smiled and giggled at me for hugging Leslie but me and her didnt care so what what other people hadnt cared what others thought most of the time anyway.

The bed was put right next to Leslie's kinda almost like a queen sized bed for the two of us,one nurse who was about 30 years old or more smiled at leslie and me.

"you have a real sweet boyfriend miss"

I blushed bright red and so did Leslie,I heard Leslie say something i will never forget.

"thank you I know i do"

The nurse left and i looked at Leslie a little surprised but grinning at her.

"are you serious?"

I choked out still red in the cheeks,now it was her turn to have her cheeks bright red as well blushing like crazy,she nodded her head.

"yeah ummm i mean if you want me as your girlfriend and all?"

I nearly fell fell over and laughed.

"YES of course i want you as my girlfriend how could i not?"

She smiled and this time I summoned all my courage as we both leaned in in and then it happend wee kissed,our lips pressed against each other I inhaled her fragrance i can always rember every little about her.

I held her close as we kissed more,i couldnt belive it i felt her open her moyth as i followed we were both new to this,now passion was leading us as i felt her tongue slide into my mouth as my tongue curled around then the nurse came in we broke the kiss fast,both of us blushing like crazy and a thin trail of saliva connecting our mouths togther.

The nurse giggled at us we heard the words "silly kids" metioned.

I saw Bill come in and told me he had called my parents and said i should stay with Leslie,my parents were ok with that they said they would make up some sickness and why i was out of school and all,my main focus was on Leslie and nothing other then her.

I t was morning now most of the night I held Leslie making sure she was ok and also for comfort,she had her hands wrapped around my waist and her head on my chest.

I didnt want to disturb her she was sound asleep and looked so pleasant and well beatifull.

A little later she awoke and smiled at me "that smile" the one she gave the night before my life would become a living hell to me and that was my own fault,but i rember her face and that smile the way the rain dripped down her everything and her giggle that still gets me weak in the knees.

"Hi sleepy head" i said to her smiling and kissing her lips as a way to greet in her in the morning she didnt mind on the contrery she loved it.

Leslie kissed me back and then streched and yawned a little.

I said "did you sleep well?"

"perfectly how could i not?" she said smiling to me,"how about you?" she said.

"how could I not i have a goregous girlfriend in my arms how could i not be happy?" I said laughing a little.

We kissed again and hugged but just then Bill,Judy came in along with my parents all of them were smiling even my dad,the men were smiling and the mothers were giggling at us hugging and all but it was dad smiled and patted my shoulder and then hugged Les i couldnt belive it,I was surprised to see that he told me and Les that he was happy both of us were togther,I couldnt belive it but I guess dad knew how i felt about Leslie and and Leslie were both red and all from all the attention we were getting but hoped that they would leave soon so we could get back to our private time.

My parents told the school i had a flu so I would be away from for a bit,Leslie had to stay in the hospital for two more days just to make sure she was out of danger so i was glad.

Bill and Judy hugged us as well asking did we have a good night sleep and both nodded and smiled at each other, a nurse came in wheeling a food tray on it there was 2 plates of food,juice and toast or me and Leslie,she also had to check how Leslie was feeling and all.

Ms. Anderson the nurse told me to look the other way cause she had to check out Leslies heart rate Judy left giggling at me as I had to obey,I heard Leslie giggling saying "its cold",I was told i could look again and we began getting ready to eat togther all the parents and nurse left,now i could take care of my gf myself and she loved it.

I got up and pretended i was a fancy waiter draping a napkin on my arm and smiled at her.

"ahh my young lady how does toast,eggs and Juice sound to you?" I said with my most upity voice but also being sweet as can be and smiling at her.

She started laughing trying to compose herself,she smiled and nodded,I tucked the napkin in her shirt which made her blush like crazy.

Its True when i touched her shirt it made us both blush but then i had to keep up with the game we were playing.I started to cut her eggs and grabbed a peice with a fork

"ok open" I said smiling at her,she obedentily opened her delicate mouth and i fed her,she loved it after the eggs were gone then the toast which i fed her something cute happend there was some butter still on my finger from feeding her the toast and she took my finger and sucked the butter off while looking at me,I blushed a bright red i had to admit my heart was thumping like crazy from that.

Leslie drank her Juice and I layed back in bed with her as i ate my breakfast.

I looked at her and we kissed again snuggling into each other,Later we grabbed some paper and doodled me and her were making new creatures for our kingdom she would make the bios and tell their back story and such i would draw we were tired so we decided to take a nap falling asleep togther,her head rested on my chest I guess she needed to know I was there for arms wraped around each others waist as always and our dreams were about each other as it should be.


	4. Chapter 4

The Return

Authors Note:well its going to get better let me just say that iam sorry i take so long writing thses chapters but i have a lot to do and little time for everything,i also enjoy the critisam i need that and i welcome it.

Well on with the story.

The Return

It was finaly the day for Les to come home,she was all healed and there was no scar you could see her hair had grown just a bit longer but as of course she looked beatifull.

Her parents were excited and so was I,I couldnt wait to be with her at her own home and to see that gold room it then dawned on me "that Room" that room had to meaning for me 1:it was the room where i was treated like a family member and the fun me and les had painting it and enjoing it catching on fire as her mom said.2:that was the room where bill hugged me the day i was told Leslie had died that les loved me the day i broke down and belived i would never see her again.I hated that day and wish to earse it if i could.

I looked over at Les she was getting dressed in the room ready to get going,our parents were going to make sure we were both set,I could ride with Les and her parents since my parents were just going to pick up my bags.

I had a bunch of cloths and stuff because of my stay at the hospital so my dad and mom picking up my bags since Bills car would be stuffed with Les's cloths and all.

"Are you ready?" I said to Les smiling at her,she was beaming that bright smile of hers to me and nodding yes to me.

"yup ready to get back home" Les said to me still smiling she knew she wanted to be back hom and the hospital was not really a great place to have "private time" with ones bf.

She was dressed in that outfitt she wore when we first discoverd Terabithia and looked even cuter with a little longer hair it draped over her shoulders just a little,that outfitt brought back a lot of great memories just me and les in our own little world.

Bill and Judy came in and said good afternoon to both of us hugging me and les tight just showing some love,then my mom and dad showed up and hugged me and les as well,I couldnt belive it both familes got along so well and with so diffrent sets of parents smiled at me and les.

My father spoke up and said in a friendly voice "got your stuff Jesse me and your mom will bring it back"

I handed him my bags which he took and gave a small smile and nodded.

"thanks dad really apricate it"

My father still having that small smile just nodded"No problem boy"

I watched as my parents left with my bags I went over to Les and kissed her cheek,she instanly blushed bright pink and kissed me back,Billlooked at both of us and chuckled

"ok you two love birds ready to go?"

We both siad "YES" at the same time laughing,as we left the nurses that cared for Les and talked to me hugged us and said they were happy that everything worked out fine,we said our good byes and left for the parking lot where bill's car was.

I held Les's hand as we made it to the car and then i opend the door for les and hed it opend as Bill and Judy got in the front and buckled up.

"here you go my queen"I said smiling at her.

Les was giggling as I said this she thought it was sweet i do that

"thank you my kind king"she said as she got in and leaned in and kisses my lips quickly and giggled as she scooted over so i could come in,the moment we were in we started the cuddleing and snuggleing as always.

From always being so shy and a loner to a love crazy boy all due to her i was still quiet but a lot all braver just cause of my gf she had that gift and she still does,she is a gift from heaven in my mind and one that i would never give up EVER.

Bill and Judy were chatting in the front as they drove to each other and me and Les were busy jusy enjoying each others company.

The car finaly drove into the gravel driveway and then stoped infront of The Burkes house,Les seemed thrilled to be back home and truthfully so was I.

Well I was now and that was all due to Leslie being back and all,again I opend the door for her which made her smile and kiss my cheek as she got out she then held my hand as we walked to the house her parents were opening the door.

The door swung open and as Bill and Judy walked in soon me and les followed,as i looked around the room i took in all the sights of this house i once was back in its once former spot and it looked like it was never moved at all which was good thinking since Les didnt need anoter reminder what had happend to her in the first place.

Bill laughed as Les grabbed my hand and ran off with me to her room,she was so excited about everything now having a bf who happends to be your best friend and your king as well and being back home with loved one.

We walked into her room with me at tow and looked around siling she knew where everything was and where it should be,Her room matched her personality perfectly Light blue walls with puffy clouds on her ceiling gold edge on the bottom there were two big bookshelves filled to nearly overflowing with books on a lot of diffrent subjects,Scuba diving,underwater animals,poetrry....Poetry? I couldnt belive it but there it was she must have been curious and started to read about it which made sense for her Leslie was well Leslie and i loved her for it.

I watched her and I saw her with "that" smile on her face,that smile meant one thing she was extremly happy she came over to me and hugged me and then a quit shove on her bed and i was pinned by my gf,her hands were on mine and she smiled at me as i looked up at her surprised by her actions but happy.

I smiled back up at her and leaned up and kissed her lips she smiled and realsed my hands she was excited and wanted to see what i would do her waist which made that blush apear on her cheeks again and kissed her lips just to let her know how much i loved her,just then as me and her were kissing Judy came in and saw what was going on she spoke trying to hide the fact she thought it was cute about me and les.

"Jesse are you staying over for lunch?"

Me and Les broke the kiss are cheeks were red as we were both caught in the act I looked over to Judy with Les, i was stamering just a little

"uhh yeah thanks Judy"I said trying to get my bearings togther.

Me and Les got up as Bill came in looking at me with a grin but tried covering it up with acting serious.

"Jesse can you come with me?"

I was officialy worried,I was sure to be killed now as i was caught making out with his only child and now he was going to kill me,but when we went to The Golden Room my parents were also with Judy all smiling then Les came in and grabbed my hand as well.

I was a little concrened still trying to figgure out what was going on,Bill spoke

"Jesse me and my wife agree with along with your parents that it would be in the best of both you and Leslie that you live here with us,we see the bond you and my daughter have and both sufferd missing the other its just better that you live here and i know Leslie would love that and i know you would to,i have seen what happens when either one of you are away from each other it causes the other so much pain so me and your parents think its best to have you live here so Jesse this descion is all yours your growing into a young man and this descion is all yours"

I couldnt belive belive it I was litterly shocked

"you mean this?Dad Mom is it really ok?"I asked just seeing what was going onwith them.

They nodded their head father spoke up

"son this girl needs you and you need her so me and your mom and Bill and Judy talked this out and its for the best for both of you"

I walked over and hugged both my mom and dad they had thought about me and leslie and they knew i loved her so much then i went over and hugged the burkes

Bill whisperd"Jes your like a son to me and Les loves you so much so what do you say?"

I could hardly contain myself i smiled and happily said

"yes"

Then i was tackled hugged by Les who was crying but tears of joy not saddnes as she snuggled father walked over to me and without words me and him left the house we then talked as father and son my dad spoke up

"Boy I do love you but you made the right descion a man has to think of his loved ones first and that you did and Iam proud of you"

I couldnt belive it my father had just said he was proud of me i just couldnt get over that.I smiled as my father patted my back as we walked into my house,my sisters were there except May belle.

My sisters didnt care why would they but as i went into my room there was May-Belle crying and then hugged me she was sniffling as she looked up at me

"was it my fault did i do something bad?"May Belle siad crying,I looked at her and hugged her as i spoke gently to her in a soothing calm voice

"Listen May Belle its for the best listen Leslie needs me and i need you to be strong ok rember your a princess and they have to be strong ok?"

May Bell looked up and nodded to me whiping her tears away,she wanted to help me pack up which she did she was so carefull about putting my things away,i grabbed my art supplies in a trunk and grabbed it and my cloths.

My dad came in and took the stuff and went downstairs as i was alone with May Belle i leaned down and kissed her cheek

"rember princess iam just next door so dont worry ok?"

Again she smiled and nodded as i went downstairs i saw my dad and grabbed my stuff and left my house for the last time and went over to the burkes my new home now,i saw the door opend and there she was my Leslie smiliing at me she grabbed a bag of my cloths and led me to what would be my room.

I followed her as she led me to a room that was the same color as hers which i loved,I looked it over and smiled and then to Les who was beaming out of pure happiness,i was to and it wasnt just about the room mostly about les.

I was setting up my room with the help of my Leslie she put some sheets and covers on my bed as I placed my art supplies in the closset and then put my cloths in the dresser Les grabbed a pair of my boxers and smiled at me giggling.

"I always thought of you as a briefs man"she laughed

I grabbed her and kissed her and then quickly while she was enjoing the kiss i grabbed my boxers back and laughed,she pouted then laughed and then we hugged again we were happy,then i remberd one word "Terabithia" would she want to go back there again,I almost lost her last time there.

The place had good memories and bad ones for both of us but i didnt even hear her mention Terabithia not once which truthfully I was glad,I didnt want to go there for a long time I just wanted to be with her.

I later heard Bill call up the school telling them the whole story and that she would return Monday,Today was Saturday though which was ok but if Scott or Gary just said one word to her they would regret it.

Leslie wanted to do something I could just tell she seemd to be looking at the floor and blushing.

She spoke gently still staring at the floor

"Jes I would like you to draw me"

Her voice then became real sweet,and her shapoo which smelled like strawberries was just intoxicating me,now i was blushing

"uhh ok sure les,you know i have drawn you before?"

Then i rember that picture i drew of her i drew it the night before she was gone,right after we left for the last time i couldnt get her outta my mind and drew her that was the day i realized i loved her,the picture was then later used as a memorial raft and floated down the stream i rember saying to god "she is in your hands now" that day ialways makes me shed some tears.

I had to shake it off Leslie was here now and no where near dead,I had to soley focus on her my gf,my soul mate,my queen and my best friend.

I scratched my head and looked at her and then spoke.

"umm ok sit down on my bed and i will start"

Leslie stopped me

"I was thinking of something a little diffrent"she said smiling at me.

I was a little confused but shook my head yes,she kissed me and raced to her room giggling.

What was she up to anyway now?

Authors Note:Yeah i had to put in the Strawberry thing since my gf uses it to so it fits in,sorry i take so long with chapters but i do love writing them you will love the next one ummm things get a little heated to say the least just wait and see.

Jesse Aarons


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams and Nightmares

chapter 5

Leslie was giggling in her room, which was right next to mine. I could have easily snuck in and taken a peek at what she was doing, but it seemed she wanted to surprise me. And I didn't want to ruin her fun. So I just waited for what seemed an eternity.

Then I heard her call out.

"Close your eyes, Jess," she said in an excited voice. "And don't you dare open them until I say so."

I obliged, placing my hands over my eyes. "Ready," I called out, then I heard footsteps racing in and then a flomp on my bed.

"Open your eyes now, Jess."

There was something new in Leslie's voice: some tone I don't think I've ever heard before. It was like one of those low, seductive whispers you hear in the movies. I couldn't believe this was coming from her.

I opened my eyes reluctantly, and then I just stood staring stared at my lovely girlfriend who was now lying on my bed. She was dressed in a long, flowing sky blue dress with white lace trimming on the edges. Her hair flowed around her, hanging a bit over her shoulder.

Beautiful.

Leslie was unbeliveably goregous. I gulped so loud, she must have heard me. I mean I've always thought Leslie was cute, but I only realized now that I had this very beautiful girl right in front of me, and in love with me! _I'm the luckiest guy alive_, I thought. I just stared at Leslie. I couldnt help myself. I mean, I had to take in every inch of her, and savor every moment of this.

She just smiled up at me and took my hand.

"Like what you see Jes?" Les said in a sweet voice.

Silly question. Of course I did!

Then Leslie squeezed my hand playfully. "So do you think I look OK to be drawn?"

I nodded, grabbed a nearby chair, and then sat down with pad and pencil in my hands. I must have looked dumb, I thought.

Leslie adjusted, such that she would be on her side facing me and smiling that gorgeous smile of hers, _just for me_. I watched her and smiled back. But I also triedto remain serious as I skecthed her.

An hour later, I was done. I sat down on the bed beside Leslie, and she scooted over and held onto my shoulder as she looked at the drawing I had just finished. I waited for her reaction, because a artist always craves a reaction from critics. And I valued Les's opions more then anything.

Then I got the reaction I wanted. She leaned over and kissed me full on the lips, making me fall onto the bed with her on top, kissing me still. I took it she loved the drawing, or was just plain in love with getting more kisses from me.

We broke the kiss and I smiled to her. "So i guess you loved the sketch," I said.

She just smiled and kissed me again and then nodded. I then held her close as we both looked at the finished picture. Les told me it was the best I ever did, and that I had real talent. She told me she always knew I did. I handed her the picture, after which, she hugged and kissed me yet again. I happily returned her hugs and kisses in full force. We were both just so happy to be with the other.

Nothing else mattered.

It was dinnertime, and Les and I sat at the table beside each other, still holding hands. We were having spaghetti and meatballs that night. Judy said something about half expecting Leslie and me to act cutesy and do like Lady and the Tramp with the meatballs and noodles. Les and I laughed so hard. There was no way that was happening _at all_.

Leslie and I then did the dishes. I washed, and she dried. It was like we were alraedy married and all. We talked abot a lot of things while we cleaned up. Then I went to her room, and we both sat down on her bed reading one of her books together. Now and then, we would just forget the book, smile at each other, and kiss sweetly.

It was around eleven when Bill came in and told us it was bed time. Les kissed me on the cheek and went to the bathroom to get changed. She came out in a long overshirt, which looked kind of like a nightgown. She had her shoes and socks off, and I saw that her toenails were painted light pink. I just smiled and said my good night. I could hear her whine a little as I exited her door. I looked back in, and saw that she was upset with me leaving her for the night.

"Don't worry, Les. Jess is just right next door," Bill said.

I felt a bit upset, too. But Bill and Judy assured me as they walked me into my room. They even tucked me into bed after I had changed into an old shirt and some pajama pants.

"We're happy you're here for Les," Judy told me as she turned of the light. "You're very special to us."

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep. Here I was in my new home, living with a very nice family, which also happened to be my girlfriend's family. Most important, I have someone who's deeply in love with me. And she's alive!

Then I heard something that jolted me back awake.

"Jess! Jess! JESS!" It was Leslie screaming.

I got up and raced to her door. Bill and Judy also rushed to the door, looking worried. I climbed onto her bed and held her hand.

"Les, I'm here. Wake up," I whispered into her ear, and giving her a vigorous shake. "Come on! Wake up!"

Leslie's eyes slowly opened, and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Our eyes met, and we hugged each other. Then she kissed my lips.

As we broke the kiss, I wiped hear tears off with my hand. I felt so bad about her nightmare. It must have been a really bad one for her to be crying and screaming like that.

Bill and Judy talked to Leslie as she and I held her in a tight embrace.

"Honey, are you ok?"Judy asked in a concerned voice.

"Do you need anything, sweetie?" Bill then added, holding her shoulder.

Leslie nodded, and then pressed her head into my chest. This was exactly what she needed, she seemed to be saying. "I need Jess with me," she said, in a weak voice.

I tightened my embrace, and then lay her down on the bed. With a look of approval from both her parents, I then lay down by her side.

"Good night kids," Bill said, as he tucked us in. Judy turned off the light as they left.

I decided not to ask Leslie about her dream, as that might just bring back the memory of it and make her cry again. I just stared into her eyes.

"You need to rest," I told Leslie, as I kissed her nose. She smiled and pushed her head into my chest and held me by the waist. I watched her as she drifted off to slumber. Soon afterwards I felt mysel falling into a deep, contented sleep.

There was no more screaming and thrashing around. But there was only a smile on Leslie's face as she slept, when I woke up in the morning. Her clock said 9:00, but I just lay down and watched her sleeping still. I wouldn't dare wake her now.

When Leslie woke up half an hour later, she was stretching and yawning until it dawned upon her that her boyfirend was in bed right next to her. I was pretending to be asleep, so I could see what Leslie usually did when she woke up.

But what she did, I didn't expect. Leslie started tickling me. She was one of the few people who know I'm extremely ticklish. I started laughing so hard, but she had me pinned to the bed, with both her legs straddling me.

She probably thought I wanted more, with all those screams.

I had to admit defeat, and so I yelled, "I surender. I surender!"

Leslie smiled and got off of me as i turned and grabbed her waist. It was my turn to pin her down into bed. I started tickling her, which made her laugh like crazy. She pleaded me to stop which i soon did. We were both outta breath and giggling still.

Bill came in suddenly, and saw us staring into each other, giggling. Maybe he wondered why we were insuch a position. We laughed as we explained the tickling, both Leslie and me pointing to the other, who supposedly started this all.

"Jess, Leslie," Bill started "Judy and I were thinking. It seems you need more than just living under one roof. You always seem to need each other's company. I mean at dinner time, your hands never pull apart, I start to wonder how you can eat with only one hand!"

"You do seem happy together," he added. "And last night proved that being apart drives you both crazy. Les, you had a terrible nightmare. You were crying and calling out for Jess. But when Jess came in, you had the most peaceful night's sleep."

We both nodded.

"And so Judy and I have decided to make some changes around here. We'll be connecting your rooms, such that it would seem like you're living in an apartment of your own. That would include having a bigger bed, which you two can share. But you must understand that we feel you're too young for any sexual activity. I mean, you're growing up, but you're just not mature enough for that."

Leslie and I both nodded again.

"And so, you have to swear to us that there will be no such thing. Cuddling, hugging, snuggling is fine. Kissing, too. But you know your limits. Do I have your word."

"Yes, Bill," we answered in unison.

"Dad," Leslie added. "Thanks."

She didn't really call her parents "mom" or "dad" but now I think Leslie felt more respect for her father than ever. Leslie and I were both shocked at this news. But it was a pleasant shock. We were a bit embarrassed about her folks talking to us about sex. But we knew this limit had to be set sooner or later. No matter how you might like a boy who's dating your daughter, you're bound to have them know who's in charge, after all.

And so we did swear that we wouldn't do such a thing until our bodies and minds were mature enough.

Bill just smiled. Then he told us to get changed, because breakfast was nearly ready.

I raced Les to the bathroom, but she beat me, as usual. I had to wait while she got ready. I could hear her giggling from the other side of the door.

When Leslie was finally done, she walked by me and told me she would be waiting in my room. She smelled of strawberries again.

As I took a shower, I looked around and found a bottle of what seemed like strawberry-scented shampoo. I laughed as I lathered up my head. I supposed we could both smell like strawberries!

When I got back to my room, dressed, she was sitting my bed with a big smile.

"So what should we do today?" I asked.

Leslie cleared her throat and took my hands. She squeezed my hands hard and looked into my eyes. I could see she was scared, but she tried to look happy.

"I want to go to our land," Leslie whispered. "I want to visit Terabithia."


	6. Chapter 6

King and Queen

chapter 6

Me and Leslie walked down the dirt path to the woods just holding hands,our minds were wondering as to why would she want to return,that is the place where she almost died.

I looked at her as we walked hand in hand just gazing into her eyes that had a far off look to them,"what must she be thinking?" I wondered,we didnt run to the woods not like we used to we had no intention of getting there to soon both of us had bad and good memories there.

Leslie good memories i would guess would be having her best friend and her king by her side as we made our castle and fought by each others side and the same would go for me,i had met a girl who brought out all the good in me when i saw none in myself also falling in love,we both had that,then their were the bad memories mine would be she wasnt there anymore and this was the place leslie almost died at,also becoming my hell each day she was gone i fell deeper into darkness and if she hadnt returned i might have been the dark master himself that thought scared me the most,i rember the day i ran trying to get away from him i saw the simalrities between how he ran and i did this thought scared me what if i was pushed a bit further before i heard les was alive would i actually become him would i hurt people who would then come into "MY"land?

For Les i think it was scary becuse this is the place she almost died at and seeing that frayed rope might just do more damage and bad memories along with it,we kept walking i gave her hand a squeeze letting her know i was here i was by her side.

She looked at me and gave me a shy smile,i couldnt belive it Leslie Burke showing that kinda smile this girl was friendly and outgoing not like me,she then kissed my cheek and got back to her old self but i could still tell this was going to be a special day and hopefully a good one.

We finaly reached into the woods and walked along the farmilar path still holding hands,then we got to the creek dear lord "the creek" this place gave me chills not only me but les,i watched her face as she looked at the frayed snapped rope that hung over head and with the wind whipping past it made it sway,les's eyes started to water this was to much for her i knew it becuase at that moment she wrapped her hands around my waist and started to cry into my chest,i looked down at her as i held her close stroking her back,i whisperd to her

"i know i know hon it gives me bad memories to"

I just held her and let her cry she must have bottled it up for so long that it had to come out,i looked at her and pulled her away from me,she was surprised i looked at her and then went over to the tree and climbed it,now she was panacking she watched me yelling to me to get down what was i doing,i looked down at her it was about 6 feet up and 2 feet over the creek the branch i was on was weak from age so i thought i would break it,it held those bad memories with that rope so it must be gotten rid off so we could move on.

"this branch has to go les with that dang rope we cant let it rule over us with these thoughts iam doing this for us"

I smashed the branch hard with my foot snapping it making it and the rope tumble down the stream,i climbed back down and saw les scared and then raced over and hugged me it seemed like i was now her strength or in fact we made each other strong,she held me tight whispering "thank you love" i never heard her call me that before it was always jes but i guess our romance was getting stronger if that was even more possiable.

I grabbed her hand gently and showed her the bridge i made for her,it was still in great condition and all and maybelle went over it with ease by herself,les looked at it admiring it and then looking up at the shield and our motto "Nothing crushes us" she was crying again but a happy cry she then looked at me and said "you did this jes?" i just nodded and assured her it was very safe,again holding hands like a king and queen would we walked over as les admired the bridge as we got off she looked around seeing some purple flowers well it seemed May belle had planetd some in here making it just as much her land as it was mine and les's.

We walked past the old beaten up truck and then to our castle,again i watched Les her face was softend she was happy this was our place our land she was and always will be my queen,she then kissed my lips out of no where which i didnt mind and held her and kissed her back she thought it would be a good idea that we go to the holy grove that one special spot that was used for great happiness and great griefe,we walked there and both kneeled down holding hands again,she spoke first "I want to thank you great spirits for bringing me back to my hussband and for letting us be togther so we can reclaim our kingdom,I love my king Jesse and i know he loves me i want to say thank you for this gift"

I couldnt belive it she called me her husband i was dumbfouned but blushing i then spoke i wasnt that great with words as your all probably figuring out by now but this i knew what to say

"Thank you great spirits for bringing back my love,my soul and heart my queen as well as my wife Leslie Burke without whom i would be lost in the dark she is my light and my love i just wish to thank you so much"

I couldnt belive that came out as well as it did but she seemed real happy and tackled me to the ground and started kissing me like crazy of course i was only adding to it by rubbing her back as we kissed,a god hour of kissing in the grove we decided to head back to the castle and look inside and see what maybelle had done to it,i helped les climb up it she just smiled and said "you like just admiring my butt i think jes" she giggled and wiggled it at me knowing i would follow her,i smiled and made a comment of it being the prettiest backside ever which made me and her both blush again.

I climbed up with her and we both looked around at what may-belle had done to it well nothing to bed she had a box of crayons and was drawing a lot taking after me i guess or wanting to be like me which was crazy,there was that pic of me as a king she drew,les smiled at it and said may-belle had talent there were other pics like birds with butterfly wings or a dog with a monekies tail just weird stuff but cute,me and les sat back down on the porch of our castle like old times where we snuggled her head resting on my shoulder as i held her waist as she had mine,then she spoke "jes do you think this place can be the same again i mean like old times?"

"i think it can but now i think it might get better,you know since now we havent hidden our feeling and all"

Les smiled and gave me a kiss and nodded,we just sat there like that way for about a hour just enjoying the cool breeze and the way the forest felt and smelled this was our land then i smiled at her and spoke softly"so your my wife?" i teased,she smiled and looked me into the eyes and said"well uhhh you know i mean iam your queen and kings and queens have to be married so yeah your my husband" she was blushing then she spoke again "just dont tell Bill we are married or he might have a heart attack with Judy" we both laughed and swore it was our sercret.

It was getting late when we finaly left our kingdom and walked back to our house still holding hands and giving quick kisses to each other as we soon arived to our house,we saw 2 trucks there and bill and judy helping 3 guys with some tools it seemed the remoddeling had begun,Bill came back out and saw me and les walking to the front door and came out and smiled "well the work has begun and should be done this time tommrow then later its to Bed bath and beyond for that bed and rember your aggreamnets both of you"he said smiling he seemed happy to remind us about the no sex part but that was ok we were still young and we didnt want to do that yet anyway,Judy was making sandwhiches for us and the builders as well as bill and the builders talked while working,Me and les ate in the libray which was upstairs looking over what books les liked and what ones she didnt understand yet,then i saw the miscievious side to her she locked the door to the room and tackled me yet again and the make out session begun,we were laying on this little love seat that was in the room 4 huge bookselves filled it and a nice carpet on the floor,there were drapes there and 2 end tables with lamps on them,We were making out so much just kissing and holding each other my hand landed on her backend which made me blush and her as well,i quickly removed it but les placed it back there letting me know that was ok.

As things were getting a little to hot there was a knock on the door it was Judy part of my mind told me "thank god"while the other said "darn" it was hormones me and les were getting to that age when they would try and rule us but we had to stop now as we heard Judy say " come on kids why is this door locked?"

Leslie opend it blushing saying she wanted peace and quiete so her and me could read but Judy gave a quized look at us and decided it was ok as long as reading was the only thing going on,Judy went back downstairs as Les came back and sat with me she looked a little annoyed at what Judy had said

"she treats me like iam real little but iam not"she said just a little annoyed

"well i know your not little"i spoke up for her,she smiled and kissed me again then she whisperd"well of course you know iam not little iam your wife silly"

My face went bright red and she giggled at me,well time passed it was dinner time the builders were half way through and would finish up tommrow and had left for the day,we had veal with mash potatos,we held hands during dinner which was a noral thing for me and her and then dishes then we had to decide where to sleep all our stuff was coverd up with a tarp so nothing would be ruined but Bill led us to a smaller extra bed room which the bed was all made up for the 2 of us.

It was also furthest from her parents room which was good at least we wouldnt be botherd as much,Bill and judy left closing the door behind them after saying good night and told us not to stay up to late and that bed time was still 11:00,Leslie climbed on the bed and smiled at me showing me her shoe

"please my king i wish for you to take off my shoes and socks iam kinda tired"she said smiling at me,what was she up to i know she wasnt no where near tired what was her plan this time?

I smiled and nodded my head and unlaced her sneakers and pulled them off gently one at a time then to her socks the whole time les was smiling and giggleing at me she seemed to love it,i pulled the socks off gently and rubbed her legs which seemed to make her blush more but knew we better stop just in case her parents came in un expectingedly,then i got a idea and started tickling her feet which made her burst out laughing like crazy,I smiled i had her now.

I climbed on the bed and she blushed pulling the covers over herself giggling and pleading "no more my king pwease?" she was using a little girls voice knowing i couldnt do it if she did that,i just smiled and kissed her which she threw had arms around my neck and kissed her deeply a little afterwards me and les were under the covers holding each other tight sleeping happily our life was going to be a lot better we knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note:sorry i have written anything as of recent i have "stuff" going on in my life that is taking time away from writing.

Also Writers block is taking its toll on me as well but new charcters and a whole new story is in the works,A new main charcter as well as a whole new story to go with "??????".cant talk anymore more of that until iam ready to show.

Chapter 7

I was in the woods near the creek the knotted rope swung back and forth,the creek was rushing with water,violent dangerous and defenitly not safe.

I heard someone yelling my name over and over it was Leslie's voice i would know that voice anywhere she was calling my name and basicaly looking for me,before i could call out i heard her mumbling something.

"why would he head to our kingdom without me?"Leslie mumbled.

Before i could answer and reach out for her my eyes went wide as she grabbed the rope and swung,I couldnt move or even speak then i heard the noise.

The rope had snapped and Leslie fell in the water and banged her head,her body was limp and her head was bleeding,I saw her eyes gazing up at me those beatiful eyes now had a blank look to them as if to say "where were you when i needed you".

I woke up terrified and panting,tears streaming down my I felt her grab my waist and snuggle me it was Les she was alive and well and in bed with me.I was only a nightmare nothing more now,i snuggled back with her wraping my arms around her waist,i watched her face and saw a smile brighten up,she must have needed to know i was right there with her.

I didnt fall back to sleep easily it was about 5:00am and soon i would have to wake up anyway to go to school,I was nervous about how the school would be to welcome back Les,would they open their arms to her and be glad or act like "I thought she was dead and all" Thats all Les needed to hear and Scott and Gary were the worse.

Janice would be happy to have Les back since Janice wasnt like she used to in fact was kinda nice to me when i needed a friend,at least the teachers and Janice would be happy and my whole family her family and espacaily Me was happy she was around,who cared what the others thought.

I layed my head on the pillows and felt Les shift her weight now which was mostly on me,she head her head right under my chin and her top half on mine,i didnt mind that at ll i rubbed her back and felt her sigh happily,I closed my eyes until i heard a alarm clock go off,it was time for school.

Leslie was already in the shower as i heard it and saw her missing from the room,I yawned and streched out getting my cloths ready for when i would take a shower next,a naughty thought popped in my head as i sneaked near the bathroom door and snuck and Judy were talking and eating breakfast which me and Les would have in a bit,I heard Leslie singing and she must have heard me cause she stuck her head out and gave me that look,the look that meant "your dead" she threw a towel at me laughing as i ran from the bathroom laughing as she shouted at me in mock anger.

"Jesse Oliver Aaron Iam going to kill you"

I ran back into the bedroom and sat and waited for the shower to stop and in came Les with her towel on around her waist covering her up pretty well,her hair was under another towel to dry off,I couldnt take my eyes off her whatever anger she pretended to have was gone she kissed my nose and told me it was mine turn but i would dress in the bathroom as she had to get all her books and stuff in order.I agreed and locked the bathroom door which she should have done,My shower took me about 15 to 20 minutes and then I slipped on my jeans and my grey and red armed shirt the one i wore in my race the first time i met Les,as I walked into the bed room there she was dressed in the very same outfit she wore when she first came to school,it kinda made sense this would be her re-introduction to school but this time our lives were togther just somethng were diffrent we now relied on each other a lot more and not just best friends but as boyfriend and girlfriend another was her hair was a little longer and that everyone should be happy she was back i know i was,I walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips which made her blush which was kinda weird since we had started getting used to the whole "kiss"thing a bit I looked at her and spoke quietly to her.

"are you nervouse?"I said to her

"No.......well kinda I mean yes"Les told me.

"well dont be Iam going to be right by your side"I said my voice told her i wasnt going no where.

We hugged and then grabbed out backpacks and walked inthe kitchen,Bill and Judy were nothing but smiles to us,Bill whisperd to me "watch out for our Leslie please" I smiled and nodded my head,Bill calmed down and drank his tea,Judy came over and served me and Les pancakes which we had to gobble down as we couldnt be late.

Les kissed her mom and dad goodbye as i grabbed her had and waved to them yelling we would be back later,we raced to the bus stop and saw May-belle there waving to us we couldnt help but smile,out of all my sibling May-belle was the best in my opion.

May-Bell hugged me and Les and wanted to be told everything that was going on with our lives,we gave her a short summary as the bus pulled up.

The bus door opend and in the driver seat was our bus driver,he took off his glasses and smiled,I had never seen him smile for all the time i had taken the bus he was always grouchy but now as he looked at me and Les he smiled and in truth it was......freaky but in some way nice.

"its glad to have you back kid,your friend there missed you"he said looking at her then to me,he put back on his glasses as me and les went to our favorite seat,we sat togther as May sat in the seat before us talking about how her life has been,we finaly arrived just as May finished her story.

Me and Les walked out and saw Janice,Les and me smiled and Janice was shocked but raced over to us and hugged Les I was surprised at her reaction but smirked.

Janice was at a loss for words as she walked with me and les to our first class,she left us and had to go to her class to,Mrs Myers came out and looked at me and Les she was crying but she was happy and hugged Les saying she was happy she was alive,she told us to wait outside as she wanted to do a big annoucement as she walked into the class and told them all to sit down she had a big annoucment.

"CLASS I HAVE A BIG ANNOUCMENT I WOULD LIKE TO HAPPILY WELCOME BACK OUR LESLIE BURKE"

The class was quiet at first then clapped in fear mrs Myers might get pissed or some of them was just showing politeness towards Les,me and her walked in as i led her in she grabbed my hand,les gave a polite wave and went to her spot,her desk next to mine as a few girls started whispering which les payed no mind to and then Scott whispered to me snickering

"not the fastes anymore huh aarons?"

I turned around and i saw terror in his eyes he quickly shut up as he remberd what happend last time,we didnt recive any homework all due to les's return mrs myers felt to good to give it the whole day people would whisper about her but she didnt mind it she never had before and after a while they would stop.

We sat down near each other outside and had lunch togther as may and then Janice joined us,we now had formed our own group aparently talking about how did les survive or what Janice wants to do after high school and what did me and les want to do after high school as well,Leslie thought about it and smiled she wanted to write storys and wanted me to do the illustractions in fact her father had some connections he had told me to see how serious i was about doing just that,we all finshed our lunch and went our own seperate ways May went back to her class and so did Janice and me and les went to ours.

Finaly school was over time for our bus ride home but before we could get in Scott and Gary stepped in blocking our path,he grabbed Leslie's bag and laughed and gave me a evil grin.

"ok aarons if you want it back you have to take on me and Gary and only you no help from Janice or your girlyfriend or else Gary will have fun torching the books"

I couldnt belive he had the guts or the nerve to do that,i was growing angry by the second and looked at Les and Janice and nodded to had moved to stand next to Scott as i told Leslie to get in the bus and Janice followed her telling me to kick their butts,Leslie and May seemed worried about me but i knew if i kept running it would haunt me forever how could i move on with my life if i let little thugs like this keep me down so I saw the buss drive off and Leslie and May stare at me i saw their looks they were afraid for me.

Me and Scott and Gary walked to the field,2 against 1 unfair odds but life is never truly fair,I stood their waiting for their move and then it came.........

Cliffhanger time and you knew Jesse would have to deal with these 2 losers sooner or later and now its time.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note:Iam on a role now iam thinking about 13 chapters or more and then the introduction to my "??????" and then a whole new world opening up with a whole new story.

I hope you will all love it,I still make mistakes with my grammar and all i have no doubt about that but I love writing this story just bear that in mind.

Chapter 8

I couldnt belive what i was doing,I was standing against my 2 most worst foes ever.

I have never liked Gary or Scott and feeling was very mutal from day one we depsided each other,me i was a shy loner and them well what can be said for the 2 that share a half brain?,

Now i stood against the very two that always bullied me,today it was going to end I wasnt going to take it anymoe not from these 2 bafoons.

Scott and Gary were stareing at me as we stood on the field,both of them snickering at me knowing in their minds i wouldnt have a prayer of beating it happend Scott came running at me swinging at me almost hitting me in the face if i didnt dodge fast enough and stricking him in the pit of his stomach making him fall to his knees then gary came yelling punching me hard in my right eye as i stumbeld backwards,I watched as Gary tried helping Scott up I knew I could nail Scott right now so i raced at Gary throwing my fist right against the right side of his face making him fly backwards into the grass and dirt.

I couldnt belive it I had beaten both of them and watched as both tried to get up Scott was still unable to but i saw Gary rise up and i couldnt belive it he was growling.

There stood Gary angry and hurt cracking his knuckles looking like he meant bussiness,I was in pain as well my right eye could barely see and now i had one pissed off Gary comming after me,then his fist made contact with my face making my mouth bleed as i stumbled backwards and fell to the ground,the look on his face meant he wanted to kill.

I gave one last ditch attempt and punched him on the left side of his ribs as he fell down near me and then i punched him hard against the face dropping him for good,I got up weakly and looked at the two glareing at them and then i told them.

"if you ever bother me,les or my sister I will drop you 2 again"I could barley stand up my mouth was bleeding and i had a black eye and my stomach felt liek a rhino jumped on it,i grabbed les's back pack and started walking home which was 5 miles,by the time i got back i was so worn out i could barely stand and there i saw Leslie sitting near the mail box waiting for me her face told me she was worried then she saw my face and i was limping.

Leslie raced over and hugged me which made me wince she looked at me and i could tell she was very worried about me,i smiled and handed her her backpack and sat down as she sat along side me.

"they wont bother us again belive me"I said with a little bit of pride in my voice which was unusual to say the least.

"what do you mean tell me everthing that happen"Leslie spoke she was still worried.

I told her every little detail and then we had to think of a way to get me cleaned up with out bill and judy seeing me like this,the bloody mouth was easy but the black eye would need some explaing to do,we thought up a story just saying a dodge ball hit me in the face causing the black eye that would be a good enough story seeing dodge ball was played at school,I know we shouldnt have lied but her parents would have freaked out yelling about bullies and the like and might leave Lark Creek or something and that couldnt have happend.

Me and Les walked in and quickly got to the bathroom and cleaned up my face,then we heard Judy yell

"kids you home?'Judy yelled to us

"yeah Judy we are home"me and les chimed in

Judy came walking in and smiled at us and then saw my eye and cried out

"Jesse what happend who did this?"Judy said

"its ok Judy we were playing dodge ball and one kid threw it to hard i will be ok dont worry"I told her

Judy stared at me and calmed down knowing boys do get bruised and all she asked was i ok and did i need anything and all then she remberd and left the bathroom and went to the kitchen she then came back with a steak and told me to stick it on my eye which i did.

"that should help keep the swelling down"Judy told me

I sat down with les as the workers were just leaving finishing up our new bedroom,Me and les were just reading a book togther and then talking about our future togther what we were going to do and where we wanted to move to stuff like that and then the talk of children came up.

I was shocked that les mentioned that whole idea but smiled and thought about it

"hmm how about 2?"i said smiling

"hmmm sounds perfect to me I wouldnt mind a boy and girl"Leslie said smiling

I nodded my head just then bill came in stareing at both me and Les hearing about the whole children idea,he looked at me and then les

"whats this about children?"Bill said staring at me and les he wasnt angry just curious.

"well we were just talking about our future Bill" Les spoke she wasnt ashmaed she talked about the whole children idea.

"yeah i mean we arent going to have kids any time soon bill just planning our life out so we have some directions thats all"I said smiling

Bill smiled and nodded and sat down with us as we told him all our future plans we had made out togther,he listend carefully and asked us all questions just like we were adults and all and was pretty surprised at how mature our answers were,he patted our backs and told me to keep the steak over my eye to help it out,he left the room and yelled dinner would be ready soon.

I layed back on the bed and Les climbed up ontp of me her waist on mine as i put the steak down to grab her and kisses her sweetly on the lips,i brushed her hair outta her face and smiled,just gazing at each other lovingly.

"whatever my future holds i want you right by my side les"I said gently to her.

Through out the night we had dinner,take a shower and then get ready for bed,we both started drawing what our future would look like and the two images almost matched perfectly which was weird but a nice weird,Bill and Judy came in and wanted to talk to us about tommrow after school we would be moving in to our new Master bedroom,the new bed would be there in the afternoon and Bill and Judy would place it in but the other stuff meaning our cloths and books and such we would do ourselves,Bill showed us on a piece of paper that i gave him how the room could look like and what did we think it should.

We agreed the bed in the middle and all the rest like the desk and pc and shelves and book case would go around it,Bill and Judy smiled and tucked us in and kissed us goodnight as me and les snuggled togther there were no worries anymore,we just drifted off to sleep.

In Bill and Jud's room Judy came out of the bathroom that was attached to their bed room,she looked at Bill her face was confused and somewhat happy as she sat on the bed next to Bill who was flipping through a book,Judy closed the book and grabed Bill's hand

"Bill we have to talk"Judy said very seriously with a hint of now nervousness

Bill looked at her and watched his wife trying to figgure out what she wanted to say.

Whats on Judy's mind do you think?

another twist and turns comming but all leading up to something good belive me

sorry about the cliffhangers but they make the story good as well


	9. Chapter 9

For Better or Worse

Chapter 9

Bill looked at Judy still trying to figure out what was on his wife's mind,Judy was still very nervous but that smile of hers was confusing Bill a lot.

"Listen hon Iam late and i have morning sickness does that give you a slight clue?"Judy said half annoyed and half teasing her husband.

Bill's reaction was priceless as he finaly put 2 to 2 togther,his normal calm persona was now replaced with one of sheer panic.

He Jumped off the bed and looked at Judy still in shock and started stumbling his own words which for any writer is not good at all,He looked at Judy and then headed to the bathroom and held the box that Judy had opend in secret a while ago,it was a pregnecy kit.

Bill looked and read the box and then at the stick it self,his eyes went wide and then looked at her and finaly spoke.

"YOUR PREGNANT?BUT HOW I MEAN WHEN?"he shouted in complete shock and disbeilfe.

Judy just smiled and then looked down at the floor rembering the night it did happen,it was about the second day that I Jesse Aarons was watching over their daughter in the hospital it seemed that the two were so happy that Les would make it they well "it" happened I was told this whole story later on but iam telling you all this now.

Judy had told Bill excaltly when and where and then Bill finally rembered,he plopped himself back near his wife and looked at her holding her hand and looking at her belly trying to see any signs of a new life forming there.

Judy grabbed Bill's face and kissed him he was surprissed but kissed back still grasping the idea of another child being brought into their world,new thought raced across his mind "how would Leslie handle it and Jesse?Would they show love or feel like they were being pushed aside for a newcomer?.

Bill thought long and hard and knew Jesse and Leslie would show support and love it was their nature and one day Jesse would have to go through the same thing with Leslie and having a baby is a god start in learning all that also might keep the two from thinking of having any in the near furture until they were good and ready.

Bill smiled and held his wife and told her whatever she wanted to do was ok with him,but Judy had that worried look on her face.

"what about Leslie hon,how will she and Jesse take it?"Her voice was softer then Bill ever heard her in his life,Bill smiled but that was a fact Leslie had always been a only child now she would have a sibling but seeing how she got along with Maybelle was a great sign.

"Listen hon first Jesse has experiance with siblings so he will be a great help i have no doubt about that,now as far as Leslie look how she gets along with Jesse's sister and her mind is more focused on Jesse anyway so dont worry we have the means and the support i bet from the kids"Bill smiled and then him and his now expecting wife laid down and drifted to sleep.

Morning came me and Les woke up at the same time hearing the alarm clock ringing like crazy,I stood up and so did Les and gave me a nice good morning kiss and then smiled and raced off to the bathroom giggling about how she was going to be the first one to take a shower and all,I raced to the bathroom door but it was to late she locked it and was laughing and started signing in there as she turned the shower on.

I sat on the bed remebering from now on her little tricks that was her micheiovous side of her,she finaly came out wrapped in a towel around her body her hair was blown dry off and she would get dressed when i headed off to the bathroom to take my shower,she smiled to me as she walked up to me and kissed me again.

"showers all yours Jes"Leslie said with a hint of pride in her sweet voice.

"I will remeber that trick you know?"I told her smiling at her as I walked to the bathroom with my cloths in my arms,as I looked back she was getting ready to change so i knew i better get to the bathroom soon so she could have her privacy.

Well I showerd and changed and when i got out there was Leslie already to go her shoulder pack all filled with books and notebooks and a smile that no one could ever duplicate,She was dressed wearing a White t-shirt that had some kinda of pink pegussus on it basicaly it was one of her new shirts one i havent seen before,her pants were light sky blue and pink socks this was her normal taste of fashion some mostly the prissy high up seniors and most other girls would tease her about this but not anymore,they felt she had put through enough already for the time being that is,her arms were coverd with her traditional arm sleeves basicaly looked like cut off socks around her arms but i though they looked cute on her heck everything did.

I smiled and grabbed my bag and then her hand of course that smile on her only brightend as I led her to the kitchen and pulled a chair for her sitting her down,she looked up at me and smiled

"why thank you mister Aarons the sweetest boy in the world"she said smiling at me still.

I sat down next to her and we were taking and then came Bill he sat down from accross from us and said his good mornings to us and then looked over at Judy who was now serving us our breakfast.

Judy then sat down and looked at Bill who nodded back to her and both coughed and looked at me and Les while we were still eating.

"Kids we have big news but we dont know how to tell you this"the said at the same time confusing me and Les,Leslie was staring at me and then we both stared at them kinda wanting to know what was going on,Leslie instanly took this as a threat she grabbed my arm hard and made it clear what was going to happen better not involve me leaving.

"if you make Jesse leave I leave with him"she yelled she was angry and holding my arm tight she was afraid they might ask me to leave or something that made no sense cause of the master bedrom being made and done,I looked at Les and calmed her down holding her hand,which worked she sat back down and looked at me and then back to them.

"NO NO NO we arent asking Jesse to leave he is like a son to us and someone we care about and we know you love sweety,no its just that well your mom,your mom is...."Bill was stammering

Mom is what Bill come on tell me"Leslie yelled a little annoyed still.

"Iam with child Leslie your going to be a big sister"Judy who was calm and collect about her thoughts unlike Bill who had problems with this sometimes.

Leslie held my hand tight as I smiled a bit and nodded to Les telling her it was ok I of all people should know this and Leslie took my cue and smiled it was going to be alright,Leslie and me asked the normal questions like "when did you know and is it going to be a boy or girl"stuff like that and all our questions were answerd by the parents we were told we would have to help out more when needed to and they would rely on me a lot since i knew about the whole thing about having more then one sibling and that Joyce ann and all meaning I was in charge at times watching over her and stuff while Leslie would have to learn from me.

Then it hit we heard the horn honking from the bus Leslie and me sprang to the door and raced out as we saw MayBelle yelling that me and les would be there soon,that kid was a fighter at times.

Me and Les raced up on the bus stairs and told to be a bit faster next time he wasnt being mean since Les's return so that was a good thing,me and Leslie sat in our favorite spot,I could tell something was off about the way she acted she was still lost in her mind about all that was going on in her life:her return to the living,a bf and maybey a husband one day,a new master bedroom with her bf living with her and now add having a new sibling brought in on that,I placed my hand ontop of hers letting her know iam not going anywhere,she smiled and kissed my cheek she didnt care who saw if she wanted to kiss her bf that was her bussiness and nothing matterd.

May Belle ramblled on about her normal doings and all and we told her most of what was happieng with our lives but left out the whole "baby" thing.

School was normal most of the entire day but you could tell Leslie's mind was still working out everything which scared me at times,she wasnt paying attention to her surrondings.

Durring the end of school we were getting ready to head to the bus and Les was still off on her little world a black sports car came blaring down and there was Leslie still dazed she would be killed for sure this time if it hit,I screemed out her name as she finaly spun around and looked at me i grabbed her hand and flung her out of the way as the car creamed into a tall oak smashing it and the driver was alive but barely.

Leslie looked at the car and then back at me panting and just staring at me as i had tears welling up in my eyes I had almost lost her again but this time i was there and she was alive and safe just scared,I knelt down and grabbed her hands

"you ok Les?"i said my voice was shakky

"y..you.. saved my life Jesse"she said then wrapping her arms around my kneck and holding me so close to her that i could feel her heart pounding,I looked as the teachers came and then the ambulance and cops as well but i saw what the others didnt.

He had caused it,the poor drunk senior was just a ruse it was the DarkMaster himself he wanted to see what could happen,but the truth was i never thought he could go anywheer but in Terabithia how was he able to now be in this world the real world?

I looked at Leslie my first priority was to her and then to May-Belle and the rest,the paramedics made sure me and Les were ok,the senior who was in the car had died massive internal bleeding people were crying and wondering how it could have happend,me i was worried not of just my gf but of the others who werent prepared to handle this or know what a monster the Dark Master was me and Les knew first hand.

Bill and Judy drove up both hugging us so worried about what they heard and thanked god nothing bad happening,Me and Les and even May-Bell got in the car Bill and Judy were going to drive her back as well after talking with my parents.

Bill was now talking about home schooling me and Les now worring about us so much and almost losing me and les.

Leslie was still shaken up but laid her head on my shoulder i was now more then ever her protector as well as her King and bf,May-Belle held my hand as well she was worried about me almost losing her big brother wasnt something she wanted not ever,me well my mind was on the Dark Master and wondering how he was able to do what he did,we created him when we created our kingdom we named him and from there he took a life of his own.

What more dangerous things could happen if this wasnt delt with now,I wasnt going to wait around to find out I had just gotten my Leslie back and i was sure not to let anyone or anything steal her from me again.

The car finaly pulled in and May-Belle hugged me and went home she was happy i was safe it made me feel good,Bill and Judy were helping to bring Leslie in but Les looked back at me as i just stared at the road that would lead to the woods.

"Jes?"Leslie said woried over me

"Leslie stay here dont follow me i need to do something,Bill Judy make sure she stays home under no circumstances do you let her out of your sites promise me?"

they looked at me confused but nodded Leslie went wild screaming at me not to go there she felt something evil in the woods now and didnt want me to return she was promisng me anything i wanted just not to head back.

I looked at her and shook my head and raced over I would head alone to Terabithia like i had done so many times after Leslies "death" now i was determinded to end it all.

The Dark Master couldnt be permitted to live or cross over anymore and now i understood how to stop him,all this time and we had given him power to do so it was always right there.

"the bridge"

OOC:how do you like where this is heading?

sorry that its taking me so long and all I have tons of things going on in my life,my gf is now my fiancee and all and well everything and i want the story to have a good plot and all and trying to word it just right.

Get ready for chapter 10 soon

Jesse Aarons


	10. Chapter 910

Jesse Aarons:For Better or Worse OOC:

Well hi my name is Jesse and your probably wondering right about now "where is the next chapter of the story?" right?

Well truthfully i have it all down in my head just now deciding to write it soon,a lot has been going on with my RL and all so i haven't had the time to do it but i guess i can give you a sneak preview just a little.

(There she stood on the middle of the bridge staring at me with nothing but pure hatred and contempt for me,she looked different though not the same as i know her and how did she beat me to the bridge in the first place?)

Ok that was a small sample you see i need to become a better writer and to do that i need time and practice so if you give me some time iam sure to get better which in turn will be way better chapters.

As i have said before there will be around 13 chapters iam thinking and then the intro of a new special character that will have ??????? story also the future of terabithia will be plotted out as well.

Well i have wasted your time enough so let me get on with my work and i hope you will all love and wait for the next chapter.

see ya

Jesse


End file.
